


Человек, который подошел слишком близко

by Altra_Realta, Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 2 Midi G-PG13 [2]
Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Вариация на тему смерти капитана Флинта.





	Человек, который подошел слишком близко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Człowiek, który podszedł zbyt blisko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749846) by [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek). 



Что он все еще на судне, подтверждает лишь небольшое, почти незаметное покачивание. Все спокойно. Не слышно ни шагов, ни окриков, на борту ни единой живой души, только с соседней плантации доносятся обрывки грустной мелодии. Несмотря на поздний час, воздух все еще теплый. Рубашка прилипает к телу, пот заливает глаза, горло пересохло, и постоянное прикладывание к фляге не помогает, потому что жажда мучает беспрерывно, даже сразу после того, как выпита вся вода.

Заблуждаться не стоит, ночь все равно не принесет облегчения. Как только стемнеет, насекомые бросятся в атаку, и в этом ближнем бою проигравшая сторона известна заранее. В богатых домах, может быть, и справляются с этой проблемой, но на реке не спасет ничего: ни снадобья, ни натянутые сетки, ни стоическое спокойствие. Комары и так как безумные, а жара еще больше сводит их с ума. В таких условиях об отдыхе не идет речи.

«Даст бог, и мы отчалим как можно скорее. Даст бог, и вскоре задует ветер».

Билли еще раз бросает взгляд на портовые строения и заросли зелени, которые отделяют с этой стороны дом Эбигейл Эбершоу от дома Эша, а потом идет к лестнице, ведущей в трюм. В капитанскую каюту он, однако, не входит. Долгое время он слушает, пока, успокоенный доносящимися из каюты ровными голосами, не отстраняется и не садится возле стены, как человек, которого внезапно покинули силы. Он даже не пытается утереть пот со лба. Он настолько вымотан, что все доходит до него с опозданием. Если бы кто-то напал на него сейчас, не встретил бы особого сопротивления.

Скрежет двери вырывает его из дремоты.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя нет своей кровати? — Доктор Хауэлл смотрит на него сверху и тычет носком ботинка, как бездомного пса. Но потом он садится рядом, с явным облегчением вытянув перед собой ноги. — Спи, Билли, ты мне здесь не поможешь. Будет неплохо, если хоть один из нас выспится...

Если это вообще возможно, Тимоти Хауэлл выглядит еще хуже, чем Билли, и, наверное, немного ему осталось до того, как он потеряет сознание прямо на своем посту. Последние недели выдались у него жаркими. С тех пор, как он диагностировал первый на борту случай малярии, ни минуты покоя он уже не знал, а когда заболел и сам Флинт, то практически не выбирался из своей каюты. Это Хаэулл был инициатором остановки в Саванне. Заявил, что без хинина Флинт долго не протянет, и что если они не хотят плавать под командованием трупа, то должны немедленно раздобыть лекарство и обеспечить больному покой. Остановка была более чем опасна, но у них не было выхода, и пришлось рискнуть — хорошо, что они плавали теперь на старом торговом судне, которое в некотором смысле служило прикрытием. Ночью Билли отправился на разведку в Саванну, обнаружил, что недалеко живет Эбигейл Эбершоу, и решил попросить ее о помощи.

Так они оказались именно здесь, в расчете на то, что никто их не опознает. Не бросали якорь в главном порту, только в стороне, вблизи поместья мужа Эбигейл, и старались никому не попадаться на глаза. Но и осталось их, впрочем, не так уж и много. Большая часть команды ушла или погибла во время бунта, часть умерла от малярии, и все чувствовали дыхание смерти за спиной. Необходимости увещевать их не было, все вели себя безупречно, никаких драк или пьянства, только иногда кто-нибудь заходил узнать, жив ли еще «старик». Двое удрали без каких-либо объяснений. Билли хотел бы на них злиться, но не может, потому что в глубине души понимает их слишком хорошо. Сам он тоже сидит в Саванне как на иголках.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он доктору, потирая глаза, которые вряд ли станут еще краснее. — Бывало и хуже. А что с ним?

Хауэлл пожимает плечами.

— Жар спал, теперь спит. Посмотрим, что будет утром. Не могу оценить, справляется он с болезнью или нет.

— Он ведь принимает хинин.

— Это правда. Но он получил его слишком поздно. Кроме того, уже в тот момент, когда он начал болеть, он был в плохом состоянии. Сначала рана, которая не хотела заживать, помнишь ведь, а потом малярия. Слишком много даже для Флинта. Если бы... — доктор замолкает и качает головой. Давно не стриженные волосы падают ему на лицо. — Сам не знаю. Надо ждать.

Билли кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Ты должен поспать, Тим, — говорит он. — Или хотя бы хоть что-нибудь съесть. Сам говоришь, что приступ прошел, пару часов все будет спокойно, так что иди, я останусь здесь и буду следить. Со мной все в порядке, правда, — лжет он, видя, что Хауэлл намерен запротестовать. — Если что-то случится, я не забуду тебя разбудить, не беспокойся.

Хауэлл смотрит на него внимательно, бормочет под нос: «Черт бы все это побрал», и, помедлив, поднимается с пола. Раньше он бы не сдался так просто. Раньше он обозвал бы Билли идиотом и самоубийцей и сделал бы все, чтобы заставить его отдохнуть, но это было еще до того, как мир упал им всем на головы. Теперь уже Хауэлл не может вести подобные споры.

— Только помни, — бормочет он, — если что, будите меня.

Билли кивает. А потом, когда Хауэлл, наконец, исчезает за дверью, он некоторое время сидит в той же позе, что и раньше, и наблюдает, как полоса света ползет по доскам, из которых построены стены. Он не может заставить себя действовать. Теряет чувство времени и сам уже не знает, вечер ли сейчас или утро, и путается он уже не только в днях недели, но и в кораблях, потому что в последнее время они меняли корабли так часто, что трудно их сосчитать. Таким образом они запутывали следы. Это корыто, последнее, которое они захватили, больше напоминает плавучий барак, чем что-либо другое, но тем не менее неплохо служит — в первую очередь оно крепкое, словно старая лошадь, и совершенно не бросается в глаза. Именно этого они и хотели добиться. У них не хватало людей, чтобы сформировать хотя бы небольшую команду, не говоря уже о команде галеона, они не могли позволить себе привлекать всеобщее внимание. Если бы дело дошло до стычки, они проиграли бы еще до того, как обычная драка переросла бы во что-то более серьезное.

Каюта ничем не напоминает те, в которых Флинт проживал ранее. Вместо пространства — теснота, вместо роскошной мебели — кровать, стол, два стула и окна, на которых нет даже занавески. Только книги остались неизменными, потому что, где бы ни находился сам Флинт, там должны были находиться и книги, неважно, шла ли речь о палатке, натянутой на шестах, шалаше в джунглях, галеоне или торговой шхуне. Книг осталось сейчас немного, в последний поход он взял лишь несколько штук. Часть валяется сейчас на столе, другие навалены в кучу возле стены, рядом с капитанскими записями, и только одну Флинт держал всегда при себе, даже сейчас она лежит рядом с его рукой, готовая к прочтению. «Размышления» Марка Аврелия. Билли пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь прочтет эту книгу от корки от корки, но до сих пор ему не удалось ее даже начать.

Хауэлл был прав, капитан уснул. Лежит на спине, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, он неподвижен, как мумия. Лицо его немного разгладилось, но следы перенесенных страданий видны по-прежнему четко, и капли пота на висках не высохли. «Выглядит как труп», — думает Билли, тянется за платком и вытирает Флинту лоб. «Выглядит как труп и воняет, как труп, буквально разваливается на наших глазах, хотя еще пару недель назад мы верили, что он проклят богом и не получит даже царапины. А здесь, пожалуйста, достаточно было одного укуса комара...»

Только сейчас Билли замечает, что рядом с книгами, на постели, лежит что-то еще, что Флинт, должно быть, сжимал в руке, когда метался в горячке. Небольшой сверкающий кулон. Очень знакомый, и признать его можно без затруднений.

Билли быстро возвращает кулон на место.

— Нет, ты не собираешься поправляться, я прав? — вздыхает он и придвигает стул ближе к кровати. — Настаиваешь, чтобы ты умер. Мы с Хауэллом могли бы стоять на голове, а ты сдохнешь потому, что так решил. Чертов ублюдок.

Он сам не знает, зачем это говорит, если Флинт его по-любому не слышит, но не может остановиться. Потом закусывает губы и вслушивается в дыхание спящего, сначала хриплое и тревожное, потом почти неслышимое. Ну, это только первая фаза, момент затишья перед очередным штормом. Скоро Флинт снова будет метаться на кровати, ругаться, рваться и грозить всем смертью. В ловушке собственных кошмаров он лишь наполовину осознает, что с ним происходит. Предыдущей ночью Флинта приходилось удерживать, чтобы он не причинил себе боль, но все равно он поранился, пытаясь пробить стену голыми руками.

Утром Флинт общался с ними вполне адекватно. Он был бледный до синевы, мокрый от пота, но как-то ему удалось встать с кровати и подойти к столу, просмотреть карты. Все говорило о том, что ему стало лучше. Не прошло, однако, и трех часов, как он снова лежал в постели, стуча зубами, а лихорадка сводила его с ума. Хауэлл ожидал худшего с минуты на минуту, но вопреки его прогнозам, тем не менее, Флинт не умер. Он балансировал между одним миром и другим, и трудно было угадать, какой он выберет в конечном итоге − выиграет ли гнев или отказ от борьбы, тоска или желание бороться дальше. Но если бы Билли делал ставки на исход, он сказал бы, что Флинт уже не выйдет ни в одно плавание, и единственное, что его еще ждет, это путешествие по водам Стикса прямиком в ад.

* * *

Сон приходит внезапно, без разрешения. А на самом деле не столько сон, сколько проблески из прошлого, обрывки событий, изображения, сцены, вырванные из случившегося — уставший до предела ум уже сам не знает, что делает, поэтому смешивает все со всем. На голом деревянном полу появляются ковры, стол меняет контуры и превращается в рабочее бюро, окон становится так много, и они настолько огромные, что все помещение просто утопает в утреннем свете. Пахнет солью. Ветер сорвал со стола лист бумаги, но кто-то хватает его в последний момент, накрывает ладонью и кладет в книгу — закладкой. Потом встает из-за бюро и подходит к кровати.

Билли стучит три раза. Никто ему не отвечает, и он заходит без приглашения, потому что дело слишком срочное и отлагательства не терпит. Через некоторое время они будут на Тортуге, нужно приготовиться.

— Капи... — начинает он, но обрывает себя на полуслове. Уже в тот момент, когда он переступает порог, до него доходит, что он не должен здесь находиться, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Но поворачивать назад уже слишком поздно.

Сильвер еще не пришел в себя еще после операции, но Хауэлл решил, что опасность миновала и можно переместить его в другое место. Каюта под палубой для такого места не подходила, так что в конечном итоге Флинт предложил свою каюту, добавив, что она настолько огромная, что можно устраивать в ней балы — места хватит в любом случае. Сильвер лежал на кушетке под окнами, которые прекрасно смотрелись бы в каком-нибудь дворце (испанцы любят роскошь), а Хауэлл заходил к нему время от времени, проверить состояние здоровья. Своим пациентом Хауэлл был доволен. Рана заживала, жар спал, Сильвер шел на поправку. Оставалась только одна-единственная загвоздка: Сильвер по-прежнему был без сознания. Это значило, что он иногда открывал глаза, бормотал что-то невнятное, выпивал немного воды, но потом снова засыпал, и никто не знал, сколько времени это еще может продлиться. День? Два? Неделю? Голосование откладывалось, но все знали, что рано или поздно нужно будет принять решение. Люди стали проявлять нетерпение.

Флинт реагировал на это чересчур спокойно, будто кандидатура квартирмейстера Сильвера не волновала его совершенно. Он не слишком много говорил на эту тему, вообще мало говорил, большую часть времени проводил в своей каюте. Кто-то из команды утверждал, что что-то в нем будто лопнуло, другие считали, что он задумал месть и собирается убить столько британцев, сколько сможет, а по правде говоря, никто и не знал, что творится в его голове. Ничего не оставалось, только ждать, как будут развиваться события. Но так или иначе нужно было пополнить запасы на Тортуге, потому что оставались сущие крохи, хотелось бы также узнать и новости, чтобы не попасть с дождя под водосточную трубу — ситуация на Багамах в последнее время менялась ежечасно. Кто знает, что их могло ждать в Нассау? События в Чарльз-Тауне, конечно, уже получили широкую известность, и компании британского военно-морского флота, наступающего им на пятки, следовало ожидать с минуты на минуту.

Билли останавливается у двери и наблюдает за капитаном, который с книгой в руках сидит прямо на постели Джона Сильвера. Он выглядит иначе, чем обычно, на лице у него выражение, которое Билли не может облечь в слова, хотя два-три слова и приходят ему в голову... Но это все не то. Лоб Флинта разглаживается немного, черты смягчаются, рот не кривится в иронической усмешке, зато в уголках губ прячется ничем не прикрытая печаль. Билли кажется, что он видит перед собой кого-то, кого до сих пор не встречал, хотя проплавал под командованием этого человека всю свою пиратскую жизнь.

Билли сглатывает. Не может же Флинт здесь сидеть до конца света!

— Капитан, — говорит он наконец, подходя ближе. — Тортуга. Мистер де Гроот спрашивает, какие будут дальнейшие приказы.

Флинт вздрагивает, будто только сейчас осознал, что кроме него и Сильвера в каюте есть кто-то еще. Он берет книгу кончиками пальцев и кладет ее на тумбочку, стоящую возле кровати. Билли видит название, вытисненное на обложке. Гомер. «Одиссея».

— Я сейчас приду, — капитан тянется к куртке, наброшенной на спинку стула. — Готовьте лодки.

— Да, сэр.

Билли поворачивается на каблуках и уходит, вернее, выбегает из каюты как можно быстрее, и потом прикладывает много усилий, чтобы забыть обо всем. Флинт, когда он выходит на палубу, тот же Флинт, что обычно. Его можно ненавидеть. Можно им восхищаться. Можно ненавидеть и восхищаться одновременно, не вдаваясь в причины его поведения, потому что он по-прежнему производит впечатление человека, который прекрасно знает, в какую сторону следовать. И так должно оставаться, по крайней мере, в глазах команды, в этом Билли не сомневается. Поэтому он и не делится ни с кем своими подозрениями, хотя в глубине души мечтает о том, чтобы Хэл Гейтс воскрес из мертвых, вернулся на судно и отогнал злые ветра, которые все дальше и дальше загоняют их на мель.

* * *

Стук раздается снова, и игнорировать его нельзя. «Кто меня будит сразу после того, как я сменился с вахты?» Это первая мысль, но, когда Билли открывает глаза, напоминает себе, что вовсе не лежит в своем гамаке на борту «Морского коня», а дремлет в неудобной позе на стуле, в каюте Флинта. Здесь нет ни ковров, ни бархатных портьер, а внутрь, вместо свежего морского воздуха, врывается запах реки, дыма и протухшего мяса. «Как долго я продремал? — Билли беспокойно ерзает. — Несколько минут? Час?» Похоже, что Флинт до сих пор спит крепко, хотя теперь вместо того, чтобы лежать на спине, он перевернулся на бок, постель узкая, и одна рука его безжизненно свисает до пола. Между пальцами спящего светится висящий на ремне кулон.

Снова стук. На этот раз короткий, энергичный. Если бы стучался кто-то из команды, то давно бы уже вошел внутрь, так что нет никаких сомнений, что на судно прибыл кто-то чужой.

Билли на всякий случай тянется за оружием и отклоняется от двери.

— Эбигейл, — говорит он тихо и прячет пистолет за ремень. Она замечает этот жест сразу и кусает губы. Вряд ли стоит удивляться, что оружие вызывает в ней такое отвращение. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вам надо отчаливать, — говорит она прямо. Она не входит в каюту, хотя Билли отстранился, чтобы ее пропустить. В конце концов он сам выходит в коридор. — В порту опознали одного из твоих людей. Пока это только слухи, в которые никто не верит, но теперь остается лишь ждать, пока кто-то не захочет проверить вас более тщательно. Кроме того... — она замолкает и отворачивается.

В ее лице по-прежнему что-то детское, что хватает за сердце. Но Билли знает, что Эбигейл уже давно перестала быть маленькой девочкой — это женщина, чье сердце закалено в огне, а разум работает четче, чем механизм часов. Она вышла замуж за плантатора (хотя верила, что брак — то же узаконенное рабство), потому что, по правде говоря, другого выхода у нее не было. После всего, что произошло, возвращение в Лондон для нее было уже невозможно. Что она могла сделать? Сесил Эбершоу не был, возможно, человеком, которого она бы выбрала в мужья в нормальных обстоятельствах. Он уступал ей интеллектом, воспитанием, но он любил ее настолько сильно, насколько позволяла ему ее слишком запятнанная репутация. И Эбигейл приняла предложение выйти за него замуж, переехала к нему в Саванну. Борьба за справедливость на этом клочке суши напоминала борьбу с ветряными мельницами, но Эбигейл так легко не сдавалась, и уже сейчас говорили, что на плантации Эбершоу творится странное: рабов считают за людей, поля приносят больше урожая, а хозяйка, вместо того, чтобы заниматься домом, переписывается с людьми со всей Европы. Нет сомнения, Сесил с ума сошел, что женился на бывшей пленнице пиратов! Такие вещи хорошо никогда не заканчиваются.

Только такая женщина, как Эбигейл Эбершоу, могла прийти к выводу, что должна помочь убийце собственного отца, потому что это морально правильно.

— Узнали о малярии. — Билли заканчивает за нее фразу. Вертикальная морщина искажает его лоб. — Боятся эпидемии. Они правы, мы не должны вообще здесь причаливать. Это с самого начала не имело смысла.

— Он бы умер, если бы вы не приняли такое решение, — говорит Эбигейл и на этот раз не отворачивается, выдерживает взгляд Билли до конца. В ее глазах отражается огонь светильника. — Теперь есть хоть какой-то шанс. Ты сделал все, что мог, и не должен терзаться угрызениями совести.

Билли хочет дотронуться до нее, обвести пальцем овал ее лица, пригладить растрепавшиеся пряди волос. Но не делает этого, только отступает на шаг, чтобы опереться о стену. Из-за двери доносятся стоны больного, который или пришел в себя, или ему снятся какие-то кошмары.

— Отплывем так скоро, как только получится, — Билли обязательно надо откашляться, чтобы выдавить из себя хотя бы слово. — Скорее всего, завтра. — Мы погрузим остатки и исчезнем, прежде чем кто-нибудь узнает... Кто-нибудь видел, как ты шла в сторону порта? — Он вдруг понимает, что Эбигейл тоже подвергается риску. Он не хотел бы, чтобы из-за него у нее были неприятности. — У тебя есть охрана?

Ее улыбка настолько мимолетна, а улыбается Эбигейл так редко, что Билли сам уже не знает, было ли в самом деле то, что он только что видел. Он надеется, что да.

— Есть. Я вернусь благополучно. Я принесла... — она какое-то время роется в небольшой сумке. — Немного хинина. Это все, что я смогла достать. Пожалуйста, — она передает лекарство ему в руки. Когда кожа соприкасается с кожей, Билли пробивает дрожь. — Надеюсь, что это поможет. Я не желаю ему смерти.

— По-прежнему не могу этого понять, — он качает головой.

— Я тоже. Удачи тебе, Билли.

Она уходит быстро, ни разу не оборачиваясь, эхо ее шагов быстро утихает. Билли прислоняется к двери лбом, и через минуту грохот в висках заглушает другие звуки. Тогда ситуация выглядела так же. Так же он стоял прямо перед дверью, прислонившись к доске, не зная, дернуть ли ему дверную ручку или уйти как можно быстрее, но тогда речь шла о Сильвере и Флинте, так что ему проще было принять решение. Он решил, пусть все идет, как идет. Теперь единственное, о чем он может думать, — то, что он видел Эбигейл в последний раз, и все в нем вопит — беги за ней, останови ее, поговори, обними, но вместо этого он лишь колотит по доске руками в бессильной злобе. Когда он возвращается в каюту, то чувствует, что с того момента, как вышел, стал на сотни лет старше и ужасно устал.

Он долго не верил тому, чему был свидетелем в ту ночь на «Морском коне». Убеждал себя, что, должно быть, ему все привиделось, что ночью на почти пустом корабле слышны различные звуки, но все время возвращается к увиденному и не может о нем забыть. Он думает об этом даже сейчас. Правда, однако, очень проста: если что-то выглядит как внезапная любовь, то, наверное, это она и есть, независимо от того, легко ли с этим смириться или нет. Билли не знает, зачем вернулся тогда на судно, но прекрасно помнит звон разбитой бутылки, стук чего-то, что только что упало на землю — может быть, книги? — учащенное дыхание и крик, который, хотя и приглушенный ладонью, долго вибрировал в воздухе, прежде чем умолк совершенно.

Он стоял в этом чертовом коридоре так долго, что почти успел себе внушить, что ему всего лишь показалось. Да он почти нажал на ручку двери! Потом за стеной стал слышен разговор, так что не оставалось уже ничего другого, как только сесть в лодку и грести обратно к острову, причем он преодолел это расстояние в таком темпе, что это удивило даже Хаэулла, который как раз сидел на пляже с трубкой в зубах. На вопрос, вернется ли Сильвер этой ночью на остров, чтобы обработать раны, Билли буркнул, что очень сомневается в этом. Он был прав, Сильвер появился только на рассвете, и Билли не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ну, все, все, — бормочет он, садясь рядом с больным, погрузив в воду еще один кусок тряпки. Выжимает тряпку, потом прикладывает ее ко лбу Флинта. Он прекрасно знает, что это мало поможет, потому что вода в миске почти такая же теплая, как и воздух вокруг, но само действие как-то его успокаивает, поэтому Билли повторяет его несколько раз. — Это просто кошмар. Пройдет.

«Конечно, не пройдет, потому что вся твоя жизнь и есть бесконечный кошмар», — думает Билли вопреки тому, что говорит, и смотрит, как дрожат веки Флинта. Все, что тот видит, его скорее развлекает. Может, Флинт видит бесконечную резню в Чарльз-Тауне? Уход Сильвера? Или он где-то еще дальше в прошлом, в тех временах, о которых Билли понятия не имеет, хотя он выспрашивал о них Хэла Гейтса так упорно, что тот отчитал его как мальчишку и велел не совать нос в чужие дела?

— Ром... — Это не иллюзия, Флинт действительно начинает говорить, не просыпаясь ни на секунду. — Дайте мне рома...

Билли наливает воды в стакан и смачивает капитану рот.

— Ром хочешь, — говорит он ядовито. — Я бы тоже хотел. Но так вышло, что должно хватить и воды. К счастью, у нас ее в избытке.

— Это невозможно, это просто... — Флинт обрывает слова, заходится кашлем и сжимает пальцы на простынях, сминая их еще больше. «Ему нужно поменять белье», — думает Билли, не двигаясь с места, потому что это уже агония. — Он не сделает этого... Нет. Не он.

Руки Флинта, покрытые свежими струпьями, частично без ногтей, не напоминают руки человека. Это руки мертвеца. Лицо похоже на череп. Щеки ввалились, образуя впадины, кожа тонкая, как бумага, и едва покрывает кости, тени под глазами разливаются по лицу как пятна гнили. «Он уже умер, — мелькает у Билли мысль, — он умирал так много раз, что не может даже осознать, что этот раз — последний». И тем не менее, не нужно было ни британского флота, ни мести испанцев, ни даже другого пиратского главаря. Чтобы его убить, достаточно было Джона Сильвера, который в один прекрасный день сел в лодку и не вернулся.

* * *

Все началось тогда, когда огонь бушевал на побережье Нового Света.

Нет.

Все началось раньше, когда у Джона Сильвера были еще обе ноги, и казалось, что его заботит только золото, а Флинт вел свой личный крестовый поход, но не спустил еще псов с поводка и говорил остальным, что ему не безразлично будущее Нассау. Он обманул даже Чарльза Вэйна. Билли был свидетелем тех событий, но долго не знал, как все было на самом деле. Он знал только одно: для этих двоих, когда они сотрудничают, нет ничего невозможного, и все указывало на то, что сейчас они стояли плечом к плечу, поддерживая друг друга в своих начинаниях.

Дюфрейн был такого же мнения. Беда только в том, что Дюфрейн плыл на другом судне, когда начался шторм, а потом ему не пришлось терпеть голод и жажду во время штиля. А Билли пришлось. Воспоминания о тех днях заставляют непроизвольно потянуться к фляге и долго не отнимать ее ото рта, хотя, по правде говоря, ему вовсе не хочется пить. Он пытается напоить и Флинта, но ничего из этого не выходит — чтобы маневр удался, капитан должен прийти в себя и на секунду поднять голову. Несколько капель течет по подбородку и мгновенно впитывается в ткань его рубашки.

Когда они умирали на судне и молились о ветре, растрата воды была не просто грехом — государственной изменой! Одни растягивали этот момент до бесконечности, пили медленно, смакуя каждый глоток, другие выпивали свою порцию так быстро, что не замечали ее вкус. Противная, мутная вода, Билли никогда ее не забудет, так же, как бочки, в которых ее хранили. Под палубу не было смысла спускаться, потому что там не осталось ничего, что можно было бы съесть, остатки запасов перенесли выше и охраняли как зеницу ока. И все же каким-то образом дошло до кражи, погибли люди, а это, в свою очередь, повергло команду в животный страх. Если бы не внезапная перемена погоды, умерли бы все до одного, не пытаясь даже бороться за жизнь.

— Тише, черт возьми! Пусть хотя бы считают, что вы знаете, что делать. — Билли уже все равно, его не заботит, что с ним будет. Вероятно, его пристрелят. — Они должны верить, что вы еще единомышленники... Потому что — это правда?

Сначала он смотрит на Сильвера, который выглядит как тень самого себя, потом на Флинта, но не получает никакого ответа. Вздыхает. На иные замечания у него уже нет сил.

Они спорят почти без перерыва.

Это значит даже не то, что они друг на друга кричат, и не доходит до потасовок, но в этой схватке каждое слово, выражение лиц, жест — острие, наносящее удар. Еще недавно, когда они атаковали город на побережье Нового Света, им случалось говорить друг с другом. Теперь уже нет. Теперь Флинт приставил пистолет ко лбу Сильвера, а тот, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуть ствол, удерживает его крепко и говорит: «Стреляй». И так каждый день.

Когда они встречаются на борту судна, которое производит впечатление вымершего, Билли удерживает Сильвера за плечо.

— Ты должен найти выход, — говорит он решительно. Знает, что это жестоко, но ничего, его это не волнует. — От того, как ты разберешься с этим, зависит жизнь всей команды! Не для того сделали тебя квартирмейстером, чтобы ты позволил всем теперь сдохнуть с голоду!

Сильвер слабо улыбается. Билли не уверен, но дал бы голову на отсечение, что, вопреки улыбке, у Сильвера на глазах слезы.

— Отлично сказано. Сдохнуть с голоду. Лучше не придумаешь.

— Это возможно, — продолжает Билли и толкает Сильвера в сторону, потому что именно этот момент выбрал де Гроот, чтобы сделать обход палубы. — Наслушался Гейтса, не так ли? Наслушался этого Барлоу. Себя самого бы послушал, ты... — он хочет сказать «лядащий», но прикусывает язык. — Все ты прекрасно понимаешь. Только, ради бога, возьми себя в руки и перестань разыгрывать мученика, очень тебя прошу!

Это было тогда, а сейчас Билли вынимает из руки Флинта кулон и подносит его ближе к глазам, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Он видел его раньше тысячи раз. Даже тогда, когда они говорили с Сильвером на борту галеона, кулон блестел на его шее, как какая-то звезда. Многие пираты носили подобные украшения, в этом не было ничего удивительного, но теперь, после всего, что случилось, Билли смотрит на эту серебряную безделушку, испытывая странные чувства — воспоминания возвращались, а времени, отделившего прошлое от настоящего, проходило все больше и больше.

«Я любил Джона Сильвера», — думает он с тоской, перекладывая кулон из ладони в ладонь. Флинт бормочет сквозь сон что-то, что звучит, как «Эш», но трудно сказать, имеет ли он в виду Питера Эша или, может быть, пепел. Быть может и то, и другое одновременно.

«Любил этого ублюдка и не могу притворяться, что все было по-другому».

И швыряет кулон в стену.

— Очнись, наконец, черт возьми, — вместо того, чтобы взорваться, Билли прячет лицо в ладонях. Вонь болезни начинает сводить его с ума. Через некоторое время ему даже кажется, что его самого лихорадит, но если бы он в самом деле заболел, это случилось бы давным-давно, Хауэлл говорил ему это тысячу раз. — Очнись, пожалуйста... — повторяет он тише. — Я не могу командовать этой чертовой посудиной... Это ты, ты — капитан, ты понимаешь? Ты. Не я.

Флинт не реагирует на его слова. Он не среагировал бы даже на огонь, на взрыв пороха или звуки боя, потому что его сон граничит со сном вечным, а явь не соответствует тому, с чем он борется в своей голове. «И если это то, о чем говорила Эбигейл, то можно предположить, что опять будет жарко, — думает Билли, — но на этот раз мне придется принимать решение. От меня будет зависеть, переживут ли парни эту встряску или окажутся на виселице, и на меня с упреком посмотрит штурман — который ничем не напоминает де Гроота, — когда я прикажу выполнить опасный маневр. Я не готов к этому и, вероятно, никогда не буду, но у меня нет сейчас другого выхода».

Нужно разбудить Хауэлла. Кто-то должен остаться с Флинтом, чтобы Билли мог сойти на берег и созвать людей, нельзя с этим тянуть до рассвета. Эбигейл Эбершоу не тот человек, который бросает слова на ветер, поэтому, если она отважилась и пришла сюда, несмотря на поздний час, то, конечно, сочла опасность реальной. Незачем рисковать. Если Флинту суждено выжить, то он выживет в любом случае, особенно потому, что он напичкан хинином, а если он должен умереть... похоронят его в море, как и остальных. Зато у остальных членов команды появится шанс на жизнь, и Билли собирается сделать все, чтобы вывезти их из Саванны целыми и невредимыми, даже если придется ради этого пожертвовать Флинтом.

Он с неохотой пялится на капитана, а потом встает.

«Мне очень жаль, друг мой, — думает он, имея в виду Хауэлла, отдыхающего в соседней каюте, — но твое время на сон только что истекло».

Он трижды стучит кулаком в стену.

Никто не реагирует, и Билли стучит еще раз, и еще, пока, наконец, не качает головой и быстрым шагом не выходит из каюты. Хауэлл, должно быть, заснул так крепко, что не слышит никаких звуков.

— Тим, — он наклоняется над доктором и легко трясет его. — Тим, проснись. Тим.

Тот, резко вырванный из сна, непроизвольно сжимает руки на шее Билли, думая, что кто-то напал на него. Хауэллу нужно несколько десятков секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. На коже Билли остаются красные следы.

— Господи, прости, сам не знаю, что я делаю. — Хауэлл уже сидит на краю кровати и натягивает обувь. — Что случилось?

— Она была здесь. Эбигейл Эбершоу. О нас стало известно, мы должны отплыть.

— Черт это все дери! — взрывается доктор. — Я знал, что так будет. Как Флинт?

Билли пожимает плечами.

— Если бы я знал.

Больше они уже не разговаривают, потому что на это нет времени. Хауэлл проверяет пульс Флинта, касаясь его лба, а потом машет, чтобы Билли свалил куда-нибудь и не морочил ему голову, чем тот сразу же пользуется. На улице по-прежнему пекло, но это лучше, чем липкий жар, царящий в каюте. Можно, по крайней мере, свободно дышать.

* * *

Не проходит и пяти минут, как Билли замечает первого члена команды, который сидит на куче досок и пьет самогон прямо из бутылки. К счастью, подобное поведение здесь считается нормой, работники порта ведут себя так же — до ближайшего кабака так далеко, что не стоит растрачивать ночь.

— Капитан? Что вы здесь делаете? — Пират достает из-за пазухи табакерку, высыпает немного табака на ребро ладони. — Что-то случилось?

— Не называй меня так, — в голосе Билли звучит достаточно опасная нота, и пират быстро бормочет «Извините». — Потому что я не капитан. Где остальные? Отведи меня к ним.

Все торчат в одном из бараков, в котором раньше хранили табак. Все, без исключения. Одни играют в кости, другие дремлют на одеялах, наваленных прямо на земле, а Айан играет на скрипке, хотя в последней стычке повредил себе руки. Лампы освещают неприглядный интерьер, заманивая насекомых.

— Вы хотите, чтобы вас покусали? — удивляется Билли, убив нескольких комаров на собственной руке. — Мало вам было малярии?

— Брось, если бы мы должны были умереть, уже были бы трупами, — отмахивается кто-то, насвистывая. — Так же, как и ты. Выпьешь с нами, Билли?

— Старик умер? — спрашивает кто-то еще. — Сказал, где закопал золото?

— Заткнитесь все. — Джим поднимает руку вверх. — Дайте ему говорить.

Билли делает глоток воды из бурдюка, сожалея, что это не ром, а потом оглядывает свою команду. Он знает эти лица на память; проснется посреди ночи и сможет назвать имена, прозвища, сильные и слабые стороны, предпочтения оружия, женщин и алкоголя. Самое страшное, что он так же хорошо помнит тех, кто ушел, а когда закрывает глаза, видит их мертвые лица под поверхностью воды. Билли должен привыкнуть к тому, что люди исчезают из его жизни просто так, без причины, или, наоборот, потому что у них есть причина, которая не укладывается у Билли в голове. Но он привыкнуть не может, поэтому в какой-то степени понимает Флинта, который решил умереть, хотя в то же время Билли не в состоянии ему этого простить.

Точно так же, как не может простить ему Эбигейл.

— Завтра мы отплываем, — говорит он спокойно. Все смотрят на него так изумленно, как будто он по меньшей мере Сильвер. Пожирают его взглядами, не говоря ни слова. — Кто-то нас узнал, так что мы не можем рисковать. Как только представится возможность, мы сменим корабль, потому что этот не спасет наши задницы в открытом море. Нам нужно пополнить запасы.

— Мы собираемся удрать? — Это Джим снова прерывает молчание. — Без него?

Билли щурит глаза. У него большое желание ударить кого-нибудь.

— Ты любишь табак, Джимми? И ром? — спрашивает он с иронией. Вся команда сначала робко, потом чуть увереннее, кивает и начинает гоготать. — А бабенок любишь, Джим? Тех, которым надо заплатить, чтобы они раздвинули ноги?

— Ну, люблю. — Джим смотрит вызывающе. — И что с того?

— В таком случае, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. — Билли убивает еще одного комара, впившегося ему в бедро. Потом встает с соломы, на которой до сих пор сидел, и смотрит команду с высоты своего роста. — Да, мы собираемся удрать, с Флинтом или без него. Потому что — я не знаю, как вы, но я собираюсь не только все это пережить, но и неплохо при этом нажиться!

Ответом ему служит возглас одобрения. Потом — топот.

«Ты чертов лжец, — думает он, когда вместе с другими тащит ящики на судно, стараясь не свернуть себе шею на узком трапе. — Сам не веришь в то, что им говоришь. А они слушают тебя только потому, что отчаянно нуждаются в ком-то, кто скажет им, что делать».

— Что это за звуки? — Том останавливается на минуту и вытирает пот со лба. — Что-то вроде... вой?

— Уши прочисть.

— Нет. — Том не дает сбить себя с толку. — Слушай, Билли. Это не может быть ветер.

На самом деле ветер не дует уже давно, вода в заливе напоминает суп. Шум с плантаций утих, как и портовая суета, так что звуки, которые до сих пор тонули среди других, сейчас отчетливо слышны.

Билли с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не броситься опрометью в каюту к Флинту.

«Снова приступ, — соображает он, — и Хауэлл с ним один». Что еще хуже — новый приступ, но на этот раз на судне вся команда. Их боевой дух и раньше был слаб, а теперь, когда они услышат Флинта, будет плохо вдвойне, потому что они суеверные люди, а Флинт в горячке превосходит сам себя. Кто знает, что он сделает на этот раз? Начнет хулить Бога, петь, оскорблять всех вокруг, а может, вскочит с кровати и отправится на прогулку по палубе, уверяя всех, что продал душу дьяволу?

— Ничего не слышу, — рычит он на Тома и приказывает ему взять кого-нибудь с собой и вернуться на склад за последними тюками. Тот неохотно выполняет его приказ.

В каюте царит такой бедлам, что с первого взгляда не разобрать ничего. Вся мебель в комнате перевернута, постель разбросана по полу, книги порваны, и страницы разлетаются, словно странные бабочки. Лампа тоже разбилась, но Хауэллу удалось потушить пожар. Флинт лежит, привалившись к стене, уронив голову на левое плечо, пальцы невольно разрывают рубашку на груди. Он дышит хрипло, борясь за каждый вдох.

— Ты в порядке? — Билли подает руку Хауэллу и помогает ему подняться. — Что здесь произошло? Господи, ты меня видишь вообще?

Лицо Хауэлла в крови, но он успокаивает Билли, что рана поверхностная.

— Задел меня ногтями, — поясняет он, — я не успел отскочить, но это ерунда, только дай мне воду, я умоюсь, и все будет в порядке. Приступ начался вскоре после того, как ты сошел на берег.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — бормочет Билли и дрожащими руками поливает платок водой. — На, держи.

Сам он садится на корточки напротив Флинта.

Если часом раньше капитан выглядел как труп, то теперь напоминает покойника, которого выкопали из земли через несколько недель гниения. Как кто-то мог вообще подумать, что он поправится? Через порванную рубашку видны не только шрамы, но прежде всего ребра, четко оформленные под кожей — Флинт ужасно похудел в последнее время и уже не смог набрать привычный вес. Наверное, только сильная воля удерживала его в этой жизни. А когда и ее не хватило, он рухнул в течение нескольких дней, как марионетка, лишенная палочек.

Билли чуть не падает, когда труп открывает глаза. Сердце заходит ему прямо в горло.

— Ты... — шепчет Флинт. Его глаза пылают жаром. — Ты наконец-то...

«Неужели он пришел в себя? Он правда меня узнает?»

— Капитан? — Билли хватает его за плечи. Дает знак Хауэллу, чтобы тот помог. — Тебе нужно вернуться в постель, ты не можешь здесь оставаться, это опасно.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Джон.

«У меня нет больше сил, — думает Билли с внезапным отчаянием, — действительно больше нет, пусть это все, наконец, закончится». Он хочет встать, но рука капитана Флинта сжимается на его запястье и удерживает его на месте.

— Я знал, что ты непременно вернешься.

* * *

Только теперь Билли понимает, что было бы лучше, если бы Флинт был убит еще тогда.

Для кого лучше? Ну конечно для него, для Билли Бонса, потому что не ему пришлось бы отправлять капитана на тот свет, за него это сделал бы кто-то другой. Те же обстоятельства могли бы выглядеть совершенно иначе и, конечно, не вызвали бы ни у кого удивления — мало ли раз случалось, что товарищ убивал товарища, капитан — квартирмейстера, а команда — капитана? Мало ли раз бунт разбивал команду на две половины? Конечно, судачили бы об этом годами, но, в конце концов, всем было бы ясно, что два солнца не могут светить на одном небе, а Джон Сильвер и Джеймс Флинт не могут ходить по одним морям.

Он вздыхает и кладет монеты на глаза Флинта, руки его складывает на груди и вкладывает в них книгу, ту самую, которая раньше лежала на кровати капитана. Марк Аврелий, «Размышления».

Кулона на ремешке Билли нигде не видит. Может, это и к лучшему.

— Ты готов? — Хауэлл одновременно и стучит, и открывает дверь, не дожидаясь разрешения. — Они хотят увидеть его прежде, чем мы подожжем судно.

Билли качает головой. Сам он не знает, что еще должен сделать, чтобы облегчить Флинту дорогу в ад, может быть, вспомнить слова молитвы? К сожалению, он не молился так долго, что нет даже мысли, с чего начинать.

— Держись, капитан, — говорит он и встает со своего места. — Счастливого плавания!

Это смешно, но Билли не чувствует удовлетворения, хотя должен, потому что был с Флинтом именно для того, чтобы однажды увидеть его смерть. Представлял ее себе по-разному. Сначала, сразу после того, как потерял Гейтса, Билли хотел, чтобы она была лютая и внезапная, потом, с течением времени, жестокость заботила его все меньше и меньше, и он видел долгую, жалкую кончину, совершенно не вяжущуюся с пиратской славой. Пока, наконец, он не пришел к выводу, что для такого, как Флинт, смерть — слишком мягкое наказание. И тогда Билли решил, что сделает все возможное, лишь бы Флинт оставался в живых, даже если придется сражаться с каждым, кто встанет на его пути, включая Джона Сильвера и его банду.

— Я думаю, это все. — Билли еще раз осматривает каюту. Краем глаза он замечает что-то блестящее на полу, но когда наклоняется, чтобы поднять, оказывается, что это всего лишь мусор. — Я забрал его документы. Все книги порваны, можно оставить их здесь.

— Жаль. — Хауэлл листает «Одиссею», одну из немногих книг, уцелевших в погроме. — Я обещал себе, что буду читать запоем, когда, наконец, мы прибудем в безопасную гавань. Мой мозг катастрофически заржавел.

— Мой тоже. — Билли берет книгу из его рук. Он понимает, что это тот самый том, который он видел давным-давно на галеоне, когда они подплывали к Тортуге, и ему становится странным образом грустно. — Хорошо, через пять-десять минут позови команду, пусть попрощаются. Они должны поверить, что Флинт действительно умер. Мне плевать на сказки о дьяволе, разумеется, но не сейчас, когда у нас и так слишком много забот.

— Конечно. — Хауэлл уже хочет уйти, но останавливается на пороге, как будто о чем-то забыл. Какое-то мгновение он колеблется. — Знаешь что?..

Билли смотрит на него вопросительно, и морщинка залегает у него между бровей.

— Отличная работа, Билли. Даже он должен был бы это признать.

_«Даже он»._

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Человек, который подошел слишком близко"


End file.
